


Built Together Like a Bar and a Cheap Motel

by hiddencait



Category: Doom (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pre-ship, Sibling Incest, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so typical – John desperately seeking out human company in the face of emotional turmoil, and Sam desperately trying not to loathe that company on principle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Built Together Like a Bar and a Cheap Motel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/gifts).



> Yet another one I just flat had to claim. It's odd for me to realize that one of my ultimate OTPs is incest, but oh well. John and Sam just work that way in my head. Luckily for me, I'm not the only one, and so have the fun of writing it for other people! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it. I was trying for the smutty side of these two, but Sam decided to be introspective instead. And really, I'm not going to argue with her. 
> 
> Also, this one isn't betaed, so I apologize for any mistakes!

When Sam woke, it was all at once. Before she even wondered where she was, she realized John was sitting beside her, holding her hand gingerly as if terrified he might accidentally break it with his new found strength.

 

Or as if he was terrified she’d shake him off, she thought, catching the broken, fearful look in his eyes. John swallowed and spoke.

 

“I’m sorry. I just… I couldn’t lose you. I wouldn’t lose you. Forgive me.” He bent his head and kissed the hand he held. Then, like a shot, he stood from the chair and fled down a hallway and out a door and down another hallway to a set of stairs and… Sam blinked. She shouldn’t have been able to hear his footsteps that far.

 

“Well, that’s different.” Sam closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head, steadying herself as best she could. “OK, Samantha. Just start from the beginning. What do we observe?”

 

She opened her eyes and looked around her. The room was of the crappy motel variety, though she was pleased to see it was at least clean. She was propped up by two pitiful pillows on the queen sized bed. Her feet were bare, but she was wearing clothes. Not any she recognized, but she was in fact dressed.

 

She didn’t recognize anything, actually. The last thing she remembered she’d been… well, she was almost certain she’d been dying or very nearly. Everything had hurt – her ankle had been the worst of it with a vicious burning pain – but really, _everything_ had hurt. Sam had a vague recollection of some stranger talking over her saying something about “renal failure” and “cerebral hemorrhaging” while someone else was sliding an IV needle into her arm and another took her ever dropping blood pressure. Then there’d been a sudden sickening pain in her chest and… And Sam didn’t remember anything else after that. Not until now.

 

And now… Well, now _nothing_ hurt. Nothing at all. All the facts lined up, and she came to the logical hypothesis, one that would need very little in the way of testing. Sam sighed and shook her head. Her darling, brilliant, idiotic, baby brother had infected her to save her life and then run like hell. Well, it saved her badgering him into infecting her later. God knew, he wouldn’t manage life as a superhuman on his own. Not without going crazy. John needed people around him, though he’d never admit it. It wasn’t all that surprising he’d ended up military where squads almost became family. Yeah, he’d need her now.

 

A thought occurred to her and she wondered how he’d managed the infection. Had he smuggled out more of the C-24? Or had he gone the other route? Sam rubbed at her throat feeling phantom lips and teeth against her pulse. Best not to ask, she decided. For the sake of both their sanity.

 

She stood gingerly, wary of her new physical abilities overbalancing her, but that didn’t happen. Her body just felt like hers, like she was still comfortable in her own skin. Sam supposed the added speed, agility, and strength would just be another extension of her current physical awareness. Only time would tell as far as that was concerned. Time and more observation. She was enough of a scientist to know that she’d have to wait to draw conclusions until she had more concrete data. For that, she’d need to observe more than one subject.

 

So then, time to find her brother.

 

Sam found shoes by the door and was glad to see they were near her size, if maybe half a size too big. She tugged them on and pulled the laces tight. A room key was on the pitiful table by the old TV and she picked it up and slid it into her back pocket. She glanced back around the room but didn’t see anything else she thought she’d need. Clearly John had packed light whenever he’d run with her.

 

No matter, they’d acquire supplies when they needed to. Sam straightened her shoulders and left the room, following the memory of John’s footsteps as far as the stairwell and then down two flights to the ground floor exit. There she paused in the fading sunlight and looked left and right, pondering where she would have gone had she been her brother.

 

Her gaze alighted on a dive bar across the street and she shook her head. Same old John. She jogged across the street in-between the few passing cars, her steps steady and far too easy for someone who’d had their Achilles tendon shredded not too long ago. She reached the door and smiled at the tired man working the door.

 

“ID?” he asked, hardly bothering to look up from his phone.

 

“Don’t have it, but my – John’s already inside,” she said, ignoring her own stumble as she avoided the word brother.

 

The doorman looked her up and down just a little more closely and then shrugged. “Whatever. You look legal.”  She smiled at him again in thanks and pushed her way inside.

 

Her eyes adjusted to the dim light immediately, something that was convenient. Much less convenient was the wall of stench that assaulted her as she entered, the reek of cigarettes and stale beer mixing with another fetid scent she couldn’t name but that seemed just as prevalent as the other two. She stood still near the doorway, trying desperately not to retch. It was only the sudden hint of another scent that pulled her out of her semi-paralysis, one familiar and soothing and yet unsettling all at once.

 

Sam looked in the direction the scent seemed to come from and saw her wayward brother seated at the bar with a sleazy brunette on the stool next to him, though hers was close enough she might as well have just slid into John’s lap and been done with it. Sam’s stomach churned, and she took a deep breath to fight back the seething in her gut. It was so typical – John desperately seeking out human company in the face of emotional turmoil, and Sam desperately trying not to loathe that company on principle.

 

She shook her head, then squared her shoulders. She’d come this far looking for him; there wasn’t much point in letting the slut scare her off.  Sam walked over and around to the stool on his other side.

 

“Found you.”

 

“So you did.” He didn’t say much more, just studied her with the same intensity he always had. What conclusion he’d come too, Sam couldn’t guess at, but some of the tension in his shoulders eased. “Glad you did.”

 

On the other side of John, the brunette threw up her hands, suddenly reminding Sam of her presence. “Asshole. You could have just said you were waiting for someone.”

 

John rolled his eyes at Sam and then turned to the other woman. “I said I wasn’t looking for company. Not my fault you didn’t listen.” He then turned back to Sam, not-so-subtly dismissing the stranger’s presence.

 

A feminine thrill sunk into Sam’s belly at the thought that he found her company better than the other woman’s, and then another shiver went through her as she realized neither she nor John had bothered to correct the brunette’s assumption that they weren’t siblings. She looked down at her hands, suddenly unsure of herself and what her next move should be.

 

“Can I buy you a drink?” John said after a beat or two of silence, bringing Sam’s gaze back up to him. He looked suddenly shy, and she noticed the tension was back in his shoulders.

 

Sam suddenly had the thought that she’d been right before in the dark in Olduvai. She told him he was her brother and she knew him. And she did – she understood her twin almost better than she knew herself.

 

But he’d been right, too. Sam knew next to nothing about the man sitting in front of her.

 

Well, that could be fixed. After all, people got to know each other over drinks all the time.

 

“I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

 

He smiled then, that crooked grin as familiar as her own reflection. He called the bartender to fetch her a beer, and they spent another minute or two in quiet covered up by the questionable music from the stereo in the corner. The bartender brought her bottle, and Sam took a few deep drinks, surprised that it wasn’t half bad. Her brother had decent taste in alcohol.

 

“We probably shouldn’t stay too late. Got a long way to go in the morning,” John said softly, and she nodded slowly.

 

“I guess we do.”  Sam didn’t bother to ask where they were going. Where ever it was, they’d be there together.


End file.
